New Life
by Secret Admire
Summary: Sakura is killed by a man by the name of Fuji Sheron. Brought back to life by a beast inside her, she changes her appearance and name. She hopes to try avenging her own death with the help of her former friends. She has to lie and act differently, but what happens when someone gets supicious? Will Sakura succeed or be stuck as some else forever? Read New Life to find out.
1. My Death and Rebirth?

Chapter 1

My Death and Rebirth?

He got me. I can't believe he got me. I staggered backwards ending up on my knees. The motion was to fast to comprehend. I felt dizzy. I put my hands to my serious wound in an effort to heal it. My efforts proved to be unless because of his jutsu. This jutsu, never before seen, does not allow you to heal any wounds it cause, no matter what kind or shape it maybe, no matter how hard you tried, a deadly jutsu to behold, but a useful one nonetheless to have during a war.

My breathing began to shorten. I can't breath. Kakashi calls for reinforcements. He can't come help me until they get here. All he can hear is my coughing and wheezing. I lay on my back knowing that it will at least buy me a little more time, but possibly not enough.

"Hang in there, Sakura!" Kakashi yelled. "Where are those reinforcements?"

"They are on their way, sir!" A solider yelled.

"When will they get here?"

"A few minutes, I already sense their chakra."

"What team?"

"Neji's, sir." Good they will be of significant help.

"Contact the medic station. Tell them that Sakura will be checking in ASAP."

"Yes, sir."

It wasn't too long after that Neji and his team got here. But by then I was feeling tired and running out of breath. If I don't close my eyes they will be forever open.

Neji rushed over to relieve Kakashi, who rushed over to me right after.

"It's alright Sakura, you're going to be fine." He tried to reassure me.

"It. Isn't. Good to. Lie to. A. Doctor." I told him, between quick breaths.

"Who says I'm lying?" he asked. You can hear the lump in his throat and the tears beginning to accumulate without even looking at him.

"The one. Who. Knows. What really. Will. Happen."

"you can't say that. I'm taking you to the medic center."

Without me being able to rebut against the action he had already lifted me into his arms and started toward the station.

I was numb now; this was my last moment here. I looked up at my determined sensei, huddled closer to him. I felt sorry for him. He was always like a father to me, possibly even more of a father then the one that I supposedly called Father.

I released my last breath. I don't want to see his face once we get to the station.

I knew I was died the moment I realized that I had no idea where I was. It was dark, that darkness that engulfs you, draws you in. That is exactly what it was trying to do.

I wondered if it was the same darkness that Sasuke was pulled into. Of course that doesn't make sense, since he didn't die like me.

Suddenly a shimmer of light a blazed in the distance. The sudden burst made me flinch, bringing my hand up to cover my eyes. I took a step back.

Was this the light that people who had near-death experiences say they saw? Well, if it wasn't then it was a darn shame because it looked pretty spectacular. It felt almost as if it was reassuring me of something, probably of death itself.

I took a step toward the light when the calling came from behind me. The darkness was calling me. The voice was familiar, almost friendly but with a sinister plan to it.

"Sakura. Sakura. Where are you going, Sakura?" It called. "This way. This way. Come this way."

"No Sakura! Don't listen to it!" A voice from the light called out. The voice sounded of a women's, also very familiar and kind.

"It's trying to fool you. Fool you. Fool you. Come this way. This way. This way." The darkness spoke.

"Sakura? Can you hear me? Don't listen to him! You are smarter than that fool he takes you for!" The light yelled.

"Who are you?" I yelled out.

"Come this way and I'll show you. I'll show you. I'll show you." The darkness responded.

"Sakura? I know you probably feel confused right now, but you need to trust me. Please do not go over there. You are better off just standing where you are now."

Feeling as though my knowledge being that light is always a good thing between a fight between light and darkness, I only had one thing to do, sprint all out to the light and hat is what I did. My eyes started to hurt during the action but that didn't stop me.

"Nooo!" the darkness shrieked.

"Sakura." The light said in a way that sounded amazed and proud of my sudden decision.

As I got closer and closer, the light gradually grew and engulfed me.

When I finally opened my eyes I was back in the forest. I walked a little ways to a visible opening.

There straight in front of me was Kakashi huddled over my body in front of the medic camp. Shizune was there crying into the arms of another medic, who also possibly tried saving me. Even Tonton was there crying. You know you start tearing up when you see a little pig cry.

I wanted to step out, to say something. To say that I was alright, but I pulled away, back into the forest.

My walk away turned into a run within the tree braches. I was running away. From what? From my hurt friends. I thought that me showing my face would only bring confusion and questions that I could not answer. They thought I was died. I don't need to change their minds, at least not until I find my own answers.

First things first, I needed to change my appearance, then find a way to counter that jutsu before. I don't want anyone else to die from that thing.

"Maybe I could be of some assistance." Said the female voice I heard before.


	2. First Step Completed or Adventure Begins

Chapter 2

The First Step Completed/The Adventure Begins

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"I'm inside you. I've been since the very beginning."

"Who are you?"

"I am known as the ten-tailed beast. But I like to name myself as Nikki."

"Nikki? I'm a jinchurikin?"

"Yep just like your friend Naruto."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"After seeing Naruto's case, everyone knowing, I thought it was best to keep it a secret. This war is just another reason. Just imagine what would happen if Madara had you."

"Alright, I get the picture."

"But don't worry. I'm not as mean as that horrid nine-tails. I am fully and willingly allowing you to use my chakra as long as it is used properly. I am also willing to put my two-cents in and help out on occasions. I'm not going to stand by and watch you make meaningless decision."

"Where were you when Sasuke was still in Konoha?"

"I was watching. A child needs to make mistakes in order to grow. If I budded in back then, then you wouldn't be who you are now, grown, strong women."

"But maybe Sasuke would have stayed, if I wasn't so annoying to him."

"He would have still left to kill his brother. You played no part in his decision."

I sighed. There was no hope.

"Let's get off the topic. Now about me helping you out..."

"You are able to change my appearance?" I asked.

"Only your hair and eye color."

"How?"

"By me concentrating some of my own chakra into your hair and eyes, I will be able to manipulate the color to resemble my own."

"So what color would they be?"

"Red-ish brown hair and brown eyes. I believe that is more than enough for people not to recognize you."

"Sounds like it."

"With me putting my chakra into those features, your chakra will be sensed differently from other people. You won't feel the difference, but others will."

"So people won't recognize me?"

"Precisely."

"You seem to be pretty handy. I just might keep you around." I joked.

"Like you have a choice." Nikki joked back.

"No one can hear you except for me right?"

"Just you, think of me as your handy conscience. You don't even need to talk out loud, just direct your thoughts to me as a conversation."

"Can Naruto do that with his?" I asked.

"Yes, he can. Every jinchurikin can with their beast."

"Oh. Interesting."

"Yep, but I'm better than those others. I'm the most powerful which is why Madara wants to create another me."

"Is that even possible?"

"Unfortunately, it is."

"Oh."

"But since I'm willing to put my all into this war and am willing to give you my abilities there should not be a problem. Plus Naruto is too stubborn to not put up a good fight."

"I don't want people knowing about you." I stated bluntly. I wanted it to be as much of a secret as long as it will last.

"I understand. I will not completely go all beasty on you unless I truly have to. But even so if you want me to I can take over control of your body if you can't take a normal situation."

"Really? Without getting all beasty like Naruto's did?"

"Without getting beasty. Trust me; people will not know the difference, since I'm changing your hair and eye color. I taking over at times will only seal the deal."

"What if we end up running into Naruto and them?"

"Don't worry I'll come up with a story."

"Yeah? And if we end up, getting tangled with them and I end up wanted to come back as me?"

"We will come up with something. Sakura this is your life, not mine. I may enjoy it but you are my host, not the other way around."

"I appreciate it, Nikki."

"You are most certainly welcome."

"Now, do you have any idea on how to deal with that jutsu that I almost died from?"

"Sakura you did die, but you were brought back to life by your clan's jutsu."

"My clan's jutsu?"

"We will talk about that another time. Other than that no, but I'm sure we can find something. We just need to look hard enough, and then we can assist your friends in avenging you."

"That is so awkward."

"You're telling me. A group of people are approaching from the south. I'm going to change your appearance now."

"Alright."

"It is done. Let's go."

"Hai."


	3. A Happy Set-Back

Chapter 3

A Happy Set-Back

We were going to begin our journey, we decided, at the Sand Village. We were to search for any record of the jutsu, find any information. Previous knowledge showed that the man was born, raised and trained to be a shinobi of Sand. Sand would be the only place we could possibly find more about him.

The man being obviously old and legendary, there was bound to be at least a book or two by someone documenting about the mysterious jutsu.

"We will be approaching our destination soon." Nikki informed me.

"Hai."

When we reached the gate, the first thing I did was look at the faces of others. I was pretty well known, as a medic, here. Just like Konoha, everyone addressed me.

"It's alright Sakura, they won't recognize you."

"I know, but it just feels kind of awkward." I admitted.

"You will get used to it, I'm sure."

"Mm."

I walked down to the library I knew well. There weren't any guards, thankfully.

"You really need to relax, Sakura. I have this whole thing figured out."

"I'm taking your word for it, Nikki."

I entered the library and walked past the receptionist's desk, who gave me a look-over before getting back to her business on the computer. I knew exactly where I was going, for this wasn't my first time here. I went straight to the Jutsu Knowledge section, which was filled with scrolls of all ages, older ones, newer ones. This section helped me a lot as a medic. Needing to know current jutsu to heal current illnesses and being able to heal certain injuries caused by certain jutsus was the number 1 thing needed to be a good medic ninja.

I began reading each title of each scroll. "I have no idea what exactly I'm looking for." I told Nikki.

Just then one of the Library's helpers showed up. "Need any help looking for something?"

"Um. I was wondering if you had a scroll on a man who profession in being able to use a certain jutsu."

"Do you know the man's name?" She asked approaching me.

"I believe it was Fuji Sheron." I recalled.

"Oh. Let's see… I believe this would be it." She said grabbing one of the many scrolls. "May I ask, why you wish to study such a man?"

"I hear of him as a very interesting man. I was ordered to gather as much info as I could about him."

"Helping out with the war, I'm guessing."

"Very much so." I fake smiled.

"Well, tell me if you need anything else."

"I will, thank you." And the girl left. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Nice lie." Nikki stated.

"I try." I made my way to a long table and began reading. Well, skimming more like. The scroll was more of a biography of him. It talked about his parents, his school life, training, everything. I didn't need to know that stuff though, but I read through it anyways.

A door slammed breaking my concentration. I lifted my head, turned it to the source of the ruckus. I was surprised to find Naruto and Kakashi in front of the Receptionist desk.

"Alright, here is the moment of truth, Sakura. So here is what you say if they ask certain questions." Nikki went into elaboration. I looked at the scroll as an attempt to block some suspicion.

When Nikki was done, and I understood the plan I looked up to find the Receptionist ask the girl I was talking to earlier, who pointed towards me. I looked back to the scroll as their eyes turned toward me.

They were coming over now.

"Excuse me Miss. Might I borrow that scroll from you?" Kakashi politely asked.

A lump grew in my throat. "Might I ask why?" I asked without looking up, without displaying emotion.

"There are some matters that need to be cleared up, that scroll might be of some assistance."

"Is it alright if I finish it first? This will clear up some matters of my own."

"What possible matters could be more important than finding someone's kill" Naruto said because Kakashi cutting him off mid-sentence.

I looked up at Naruto. He seemed slightly shocked.

"What?" I asked him. "What is with that look?"

"You just. You just look so much like a friend of mine." Naruto explained. There was that lump again.

"Sit down." I told him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Sit down, and you can read the portion that I already finished reading."

"Oh, alright."

Kakashi smiled and took the seat left of me and Naruto left of him. We all began to read.

Once I finished reading, getting all the information I wanted, I pushed the last of the scroll to Kakashi.

"All done?" He asked.

"Yes." I stated rising from my seat.

"Was it of any use to you?"

"Very."

"Um. Why did you need to read it?" Naruto asked.

"A medic has to be prepared for anything. From past experiences I felt it was needed for me to educate myself on powerful men and their powerful jutsus. This man was included."

"You're a medic?" Naruto asked, shocked. Probably thinking about how similar me and his Sakura are, or were.

"Yes."

"For what village?"

"No village. Self-medic."

"Self-medic? What is that?"

"A medic that goes around, helping sick people. The patient pays me afterwards and I just leave. I'm always traveling."

"So this is just one of your stops?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Will you be staying here long?"

"I'm going to grab a hotel room and stay a few nights, why?"

"You just seem interesting."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"How about we get to know you a bit better over some ramen?" Kakashi asked, understanding why Naruto wanted to get to know me better.

"Yes, ramen! Please!" Naruto begged.

Before I answered I asked Nikki if it was alright. "Yeah its fine, we don't want to seem suspicious."

"Alright, I'm up for it." I laughed.

"Tomorrow for lunch?" Kakashi suggested.

"Sure. See you." I stated walking away, with a smile on my face. Same old, same old.


	4. Consideration

Chapter 4

Consideration

"So, where have you been as a medic?" Kakashi asked.

"I try and stay within' the Six Ninja Nation regions." I told him.

"Why? If I was you, I'd go everywhere." Naruto stated.

"This area is where the sick people are. And since there honestly isn't as many good medics around as there used to be, this is where I'm needed most."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah, I suppose." I shrugged taking another bit of ramen.

"How much do you get?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't ask for a lot. Really only the amount I know they will be able to pay. It is less for some people and more for others."

"So you adjust the price to the costumer?"

"Yep."

"Why?" Kakashi sure was curious.

"One reason why people get sick is from their environment. A bad house can lead to lung issues and such. So if I don't charge them that much, they can get a better home, or environment so that that problem won't surface again. There are even occasions where I don't even take their money."

"That's very considerate." Naruto pointed out with a full mouth.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"Now why don't you just become a Shinobi Medic?" Kakashi asked.

"My mother was a self-medic. She was pretty well known amongst small villages for it. So joining this career seemed to be a simpler choice. Plus I grew up toward the border of Sand, so I never grew up around shinobi, like your selves."

"Why don't you become one now?" Naruto asked. "I mean we can take you to our Hokage. I'm sure she would be grateful to give you a job."

"Naruto." Kakashi gave him a look.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to be held down." I told him. It caught both of there attentions again.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Why stay in one area, and help out only a few people, when you can go anywhere and help out more? I mean staying in a hospital would mean work that varies often. Some days there are a lot of sick people, some not. But if I'm out on the road I can run constantly into sick people, whom I can help."

"Are you saying you can help more people when you are always moving?"

"Yes, pretty much."

"Although that is pretty considerate of you, I don't feel I agree." Naruto stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"If you are always traveling you never get to be around anyone, you never get to know your patients. There isn't very much fun in traveling all the time."

"I suppose you make a good point at that. But as long as I know I'm doing well for other people, I'm good."

"I guess it is good either way." Kakashi pointed out. "As long as people are getting better, that's all that matters."

"I agree." I stated. Naruto followed doing the same.

"Now don't mind me asking this, but why did you two need to read about Fuji Sheron?" I asked them.

Naruto looked down at his food, sadness in his eyes. "He hurt someone I cared about." Kakashi nodded.

"By hurt, you mean?" I asked, getting a nod from Kakashi. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No it's fine." Naruto said trying to reassure me. "The crazy part is that you look just like her."

"How so?" I asked, even though I already know the answer.

"Well, your face features." Kakashi pointed out, Naruto nodded.

"Your outfit style resembles somewhat of hers." Naruto stated.

"You have the same smile." Kakashi added, making me smile.

"And the same glisten in your eyes." Naruto added.

"And the differences?" I laughed.

"You seem calmer, and more confident." Naruto stated.

"And I think you have bigger boobs too." Kakashi stated bluntly. I smacked him upside the head. "You and she have the same reactions to things."

Naruto and I laughed.

"Also, your eyes and hair color are different." Naruto pointed out.

"I see."

"Sakura was a medic, too." Kakashi told me.

"Really?"

"Yep, she was a fine one at that too, the apprentice of our own Hokage."

"Wow. Sounds intense. She must have been quite strong."

"Yeah, she was." He finished.

"We were teammates, me, Kakashi and Sakura were." Naruto stated.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We also had another on our team, Sasuke."

"Oh? What was he like?" I asked, knowing perfectly well of the answer.

"He was kind of a jerk."

"Naruto." Kakashi gave Naruto a look.

"But Sakura had a thing for him." Naruto added.

"Why?"

"He was one of the coolest guys when we were young. He ended up leaving and breaking her heart."

"Oh. That's sad." I never knew what Naruto's take on the matter was.

"I promised her that I would get him back to the village. Even though she is died, I'm still going to keep it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because this promise to her turned into a promise to myself. And I never break my promises."

I smiled. That explains a lot. "You seemed like a dedicated character, the moment I saw you."

"Oh, we haven't properly introduced ourselves." Naruto stated loudly, shocking me. "I am Naruto Uzumaki! I will become Hokage when I grow up."

"And I am Hatake Kakashi. I almost became Hokage."

I laughed. "I am-"

"Your name is Nikki Canobu." Nikki told me.

"I am Nikki Canobu. It is a pleasure to meet you two."

"The pleasure is ours, my dear."

"It is getting late; lunch will soon turn to dinner, if we keep this up. You must excuse me, I have a patient to check up on." I told them.

"Of course. We will see you around, Nikki." Naruto stated.

"I do hope so. Goodbye for now." I left.

-.-

*Naruto's point of view*

I watched her leave. It felt just like Sakura leaving from one of our meetings.

"She resembles Sakura so greatly." Kakashi stated.

"I wished she'd come to Konoha with us."

"All though I'd love to see her become more successful. I'd hate to make her think that she must be Sakura. She isn't after all."

"She would never be able to replace her."

"I know. No one could. But she is just too much like her, Naruto. People will start to believe otherwise."

"I'm pretty sure they will be more than grateful that there is another Sakura in the world."

"But for the wrong reasons. We are not trying to bring Sakura back home, we are trying to bring Nikki to Konoha. Those are two different things."

"But for the same reasons, Kakashi. We need another Sakura. Nikki just seems to fit the bill better. Just imagine how the hospital is without Sakura, and imagine how better off it will be now that we know Nikki could take just as good care of it."

"Naruto, how do you know that? You're just assuming since she seems just like Sakura. That doesn't mean she has the same capabilities as she. Nikki, has never been trained by Tsunada, instead, by her mother. Nikki, has barely been around shinobi, Sakura is has been one her whole life. Those things are what makes a big difference."

"But we know that Nikki has the capabilities. Is it so hard to ask that we just teach her everything that Sakura knew? Maybe we will be surprised that perhaps Nikki knows it all anyways."

"Why do you say that?"

"She seems educated; after all she was reading on Fuji Sheron for her own educational purposes. She obviously must have some degree similar to Sakura's. They just have different backgrounds."

"I just don't want people to think she is Sakura, Naruto. They will probably be expecting things from her that Sakura can do, but she can't."

"You make a point Kakashi. But either way, she could be a much bigger help to others than how she is now."

"I see yours as well Naruto. Let's just leave it up to Nikki to decide."

"She will probably say no."

"Then, no it shall be. I will tell Tsunada of this girl. Maybe Tsunada has an opinion of the subject."

"Yeah, maybe."

-.-

*Sakura's point of view*

"I think you should go back to Konoha." Nikki told me.

"Why?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"Well, I said before that we would team up with them anyways to help avenge your death."

"Don't you think they will get suspicious on why I want to kill Fuji so badly?"

"Just say you are dedicated in putting a stop to this deadly man for everyone who might fall into his grasp."

"Alright, but what if they end up finding out about you?"

"I have been hiding myself, from even you, for so long it shouldn't be a problem."

"I don't know, Nikki. I might end up feeling obligated to being Nikki Canobu for the rest of my life."

"Then just tell them that you are willing to learn, after which you may consider staying. You will say that you just want this is to be just an experience, nothing permanent, because you want to keep with the family's tradition. Once your job is done, just leave and then we can bring Sakura back."

"You really want me to?"

"You don't?"

"I just don't want to risk anything."

"Sakura, they don't know of what you are risking. They feel they barely even know you; anything they don't know won't be such a huge surprise. If they find out that you are a jinchurikin, they won't be too surprised. After all, one would not go blabbering such information off to some random people, especially not during a war."

"I see."

"Sakura, we can't keep pretending that we are somebody we are not. The fascade will crumble eventually. Let us carve a new path with the tools we have, while we still have them."

"I agree."

"Then, you shall go back to Konoha."

"I will say yes the next time we see them."

"Very good."


	5. Returning Home

Chapter 5

Returning Home

"Nikki! Hey!" Naruto called from a distance. Kakashi wasn't with him.

"Hey, Naruto." I greeted approaching him.

"How is that patient you are taking care of?" He asked.

"Perfectly healthy now." I smiled another lie.

"That's good. That means you have time for a walk with me."

"Um. Sure."

"You know, me and Kakashi have to send these updates to our Hokage."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Why?" I asked.

"Well, feeling she will be most interested in you, we mentioned you to her."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah. She did actually. She would like to meet you."

"Is she going to offer me a job?" My bluntness slightly shocked Naruto.

"I believe she will try and persuade you, yes. Why?"

"Well, you see I've been considering it."

"Have you?" Naruto said with his own smile.

"I believe I would like to try it. You know, for experience. I hear that your Hokage is quite the legendary doctor."

"Yes, it's true."

"I would like to learn from her. Perhaps she could make me a better doctor."

"Oh, yes. You don't know how happy I am that you will be coming with us, Nikki!" He was nearly jumping up and down.

"Naruto, please remember that I don't plan on staying there for forever. I will wish to continue being a self-medic."

"I see." He said disappointingly.

"You see, Naruto. Being a self-medic is pretty much a tradition now in my family. My mother was one, as was my grandmother, and hers. I have grown up on the road. I know I wouldn't enjoy settling down for too long."

"I understand."

"As long as you do. Now tell me what it is like there." I changed the subject.

"Well, there is this ramen shop. It has the best in the world. Ten times better then the ramen we had the other day." He continued.

I listened to every word. I don't believe I ever seen him so happy. That was definitely his home, a home of mine too. A home, which I will soon go back to as a different person.

It was most interesting hearing the stories I already knew. Almost like someone else reading aloud a book which you already read. Like, I should say that was exactly it.

I was so indulged that I never realized Kakashi was coming up from behind us.

"I'm sure Naruto is boring you with our stories."

"Oh, definitely not." That had to be one of the most truthful things I've said this entire time.

"Kakashi, Nikki has agreed to come to Konoha with us!" Naruto told him.

"It that so?" He asked me.

"I do not plan to stay there for too long. I'm hoping Tsunada, your Hokage, could mentor me a little," even though I've already learned a lot from her. "make me a better doctor and all."

"I'm sure Tsunada would be willing. How knows, what can happen. I'm just happy for the hospital, I'm sure you will be of significant help."

"I do hope so."

"If you are coming with us, then I believe you should start preparing. I was hoping we could leave tomorrow morning."

"I'd be perfectly happy to. It isn't like I carry much anyways." I smiled. "With that I will leave you two. See you in the morning."

"Let us meet up at the village gates." said Naruto.

I nodded, and headed off.

"Um, luggage?" Nikki asked.

I sighed. "I'll do a little shopping."

"Money?"

"You act like I never carry some on me."

"Oh, see this is why you are the host. I'd burn myself dry if I had money in my pocket. I'm just surprised that I never knew this about you."

"I am slightly, but I don't believe that to be a detail people would focus on."

"No, I don't believe it is. Let's start there."

"Alright." I agreed walking into the store.

-.-

"I thought you said you don't carry much." Naruto stated, seeing my baggage.

"You act like I'm not a girl." I stated back. "Plus in my book this isn't a lot. Would you like me to take some medical supplies with me?"

"Alright. We better be on our way." Kakashi stepped in.

"Agreed."

It didn't take to long to get there. If anything it felt shorter, probably because I was a lot more used to the distance than I thought.

We pretty much stayed silent, minus the few occasional small conversations, the entire trip until we finally reach Konoha.

"You didn't seem to have trouble keeping up with us, Nikki." Naruto stated. "We tend to go pretty fast sometimes.

"I'm used to it I guess. The long distance trips that is."

"That sounds about right to me." Kakashi stated. "Well, here we are. Home sweet home."

We entered the village and began our way to see Tsunada. Everyone seemed to stare.

"I suppose this is because of me looking like your friend Sakura, isn't it?" I asked quietly.

"I'd guess so." Naruto answered. "Now that I think about it, it is nearly creepy, the resemblance."

"Please don't say that. You will make me feel like a science project." I stated bluntly.

"Sorry, but I'm sure that's how everyone else feels." I nodded, I bet they did.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" A lady approached.

"Yes?"

"May I ask, what is your name child?"

"Nikki, Miss." She had to ask for mine, but I knew hers to well for comfort. It was so awkward, talking to someone who I was so used to as though we have just met. It will definitely take some getting used to here. At Sand, at least I had Naruto and Kakashi to distract me. Here, everyone will want to know who I am, especially since I will be working at the hospital.

"Thank you. I feel I needed to know of your name for some reason." She admitted with a slight smile.

"That is perfectly alright ma'am. I must get going. Have a nice day." I smiled back to her.

"You too."

I sighed as I caught up with Kakashi and Naruto.

"You might get approaches like that for a while." Kakashi warned me.

"I feel they will become daily as soon as I begin work at the hospital."

"You might have a lot more in common with Sakura then you and I can believe. You might even be considered as her twin at some point."

"That will make things interesting, wouldn't it?" I pointed out.

"I'm sure it will die down eventually. Once everyone is comfortable with you here, and then you leave, well that is a different matter." Naruto stated.

I had to agree. Once people started feeling of me as the 'new' Sakura, they will think I will probably stay for the long run. The problem is that once I do leave, they will react terribly.

"At least they will know you aren't died. That fact will give them hope that you will probably come back. Plus once you leave, Sakura will surface again." Nikki told me.

"I hate how I had to make them go through mourning me, even though I'm not died." I told her.

"Sakura, they will never have to know that you lied. Once this is over, we all can just bury the existence of Nikki Canobu."

"And if they end up asking for Nikki, when I'm back as Sakura?"

"They won't find her. We could write a letter and sign it as her name saying that Naruto has inspired her to travel long distance. Anyways, Nikki most likely will not come back. If it comes to it, just make a clone and I will make it look as Nikki and you back as Sakura. There is nothing to worry about, Sakura."

"I suppose."

"Nikki?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping my focus to him.

"You seem in deep thought." He stated.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Well, we are here. Let's go see Tsunada now."

"Alright."

Before we even entered the room, I could already smell the alcohol. If anyone was mourning the most, it seemed to be Tsunada. As soon as the door opened my heart sunk.


	6. Getting Down to Business

Chapter 6

Getting Down to Business

There sat Tsunada at her desk, a bottle in one hand and a cup in the other. Her desk was littered with papers and empty alcohol bottles. Her hair was a mess. Shizune was lodged out on one of the two chairs, her eyes covered by her arm. She must have tried her best to stop Tsunada from getting drunk but failed. That wasn't the worst of it, though. A person turned around in from the other chair in the room. My heart sank. Sasuke Uchiha.

How long exactly have I been gone? Long enough for Sasuke to come back? This didn't make any sense. He seemed rather surprised when he saw me.

Realizing that I mustn't act like Sakura now, I calmed down. Nikki Canobu has never met Sasuke. I'd find my answers in time. My main concern as of now was Tsunada.

I turned to Kakashi. "Sakura, was Tsunada's assistant right?"

"Yes, why?" He asked.

"That would mean that Tsunada is short handed when it comes to help. Since I'm here, I might as well be of her assistance. First step to learning, is acting." I told him.

"What do you plan on doing?" Naruto asked concerned.

"I plan on showing her that I mean business." I gave him a smile.

"I don't think that is a-" I cut him off.

"Naruto, if my knowledge of her is correct, it shouldn't be too hard." I was confident; after all I was the one that managed to get her sober the last time. I just have to do it again. This time it would be easier because I know exactly what to do and how she will react to my actions.

I approached her desk. "Hello, Mrs. Tsunada. I'm Nikki Canobu."

"Ah, you are the look alike of Sakura. How fun." She blubbered.

"Yes, I suppose that is me." I stated.

"So you will be my new assistant?" She said rising from her desk and sticking her face close to mine.

"Seems like that is the plan."

"Then assist, Nikki." She opened her arms in gesture to everything. "I have a lot to put up with at the moment." She plopped down into her chair.

The problem I made last time was I gave her a sense of my fear. Now, there was none. I knew was she was capable of when she was drunk and now I know how to react. She realized this and responded civilized. She obviously wasn't too drunk.

I nodded and began. I started with the papers, organizing them as finished, hospital paper work and Hokage business. Some time in the process Shizune began to help by collecting empty Sake bottles.

Once I was all done, I reached my hand out for the bottle of Sake she still had.

"What?" She hiccupped.

"The bottle, hand it over."

"No." She said childishly.

"Tsunada, when was the last time you drank?" I asked her.

"A while ago, why?"

"Who stopped you?"

"Sakura…" She answered.

"How would you think she would feel if she saw you were drinking again? You did promise her you won't, right?"

"How do you know of our promise?" Tsunada asked.

"It seems that I and Miss Sakura have a lot more in common than I originally thought. I would have made you make such a promise as well. Now hand it over, and we will dismiss this event." With that she handed it over. I did allow her to drink the remains of the cup she had. Not like that would make such a huge difference.

"You are just like Sakura." She told me.

I sighed. "I will begin my work at the hospital starting tomorrow. Today, I will focus on getting to know the patients and doing the paperwork I know you won't do until you're sober."

"Alright."

I collected a pile of paper work. I turned around to find Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi standing in the doorway. They seemed slightly amazed. "Oh," I turned back around. "I will be resting in a hotel room for now, until I can get arrangements for an apartment. It seems I may have a lot more work to do here, than I thought originally." I started heading out the door then. "Naruto, if our ramen plans could wait for a while, that would be so helpful."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thank you. See you, Kakashi."

"Bye, Nikki." Kakashi said.


	7. Frustration

Chapter 7

Frustration

I seem to have forgotten just how busy I can get. I spent that entire day doing paperwork in my hotel room. Just thinking about me working at the hospital again was tiring. The hard work was exhausting, but also almost nostalgic. It felt good, normal. I guess I can say that I sort have missed it.

I missed tons of things I never realized. One of those things being my old bedroom, being in a hotel room instead was almost disturbing. It made me less concentrated.

I eventually got so fed up with the lack of focus that I got up, grabbed my paperwork and left to do somewhere else, that somewhere else being the library of course. If I tried breaking into my old apartment, no matter how easy that would be, it would still be counted as breaking in, which I could easy avoid. If all goes well, I'll just end up back there anyways, right? Why rush to get back in there?

Once I plopped down at a desk and a chair, I felt the eyes on me. I looked down at the desk and saw my name carved in it. SAKURA HARUNO I brought my hand to my face. Old habits die hard, I suppose.

I gave out a loud sigh, and rose up from my seat.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, coming up from behind me. "Something wrong with the desk?" He looked at it. "Oh."

"I just can't seem to concentrate anywhere." I complained.

"Not in your hotel room?"

"I was there before, but I don't know. I just couldn't, then I came here."

"And sat at Sakura's desk." He nodded.

"It is starting to get creepy, Kakashi." I told him.

"What is?" he asked.

"How much we seem to have in common, me and Sakura." I told him. I've been lying so much, it feels like I'm telling the truth.

"Yeah?"

"I mean, at this point, it is just crazy coincidence that I crave to be somewhere else when I do work, but walking straight to her desk without a second thought to the others, that's just creepy."

"I see." Kakashi agreed. "Perhaps that is just how it is supposed to be."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Maybe. Maybe you are supposed to be the new Sakura here."

"How can you say that?"

"Nikki, you are too much like her for this to not be at least a bit true. Maybe Sakura wants you to be here. Maybe you are to replace her, you just so happen to be just like her."

"I thought you of all people would not want that." I don't know if I was angry at him, or proud of him for moving on so quickly.

"I don't know. I don't, but I do. I just think that if that is what you are meant to do here, then I am not here to contradict that."

"I don't know if I can promise you that."

"I know, you want to go back to how your life was."

"No, I want to stay here, but only for a little while. I don't want to life here being someone people think I am. I don't want people to start calling me Sakura, or thinking of me as her replacement. I want to make my mark as Nikki."

"I understand." He started to walk away. "Just consider staying for the long run."

"Why?"

"Because now that Naruto has found you, another Sakura, I don't expect him to give you up so easily." With that he left.

I plopped back down. Ignoring everything, I went on with doing the paperwork. Getting out of this web might be harder than I thought.

"Perhaps you must die, again." Nikki suggested.

"No! I am not letting them go through that pain again."

"Then what are you going to do. It isn't like there can be two of you at a time."

"Well, there can be but I don't want that. I-I want me to one day go away. I'll probably just leave a note or some excuse, disappear and somehow lead them to the real me."

"Well, before we go planning ahead, remember we have to get rid of that Fuji Sheron first."

"Yeah."

I finished the paperwork, and brought it to Tsunada. I didn't say a word to anyone, how un-Sakura of me.

"All done?"

"Yep." I began walking away.

"You went through that pretty fast, for someone who doesn't know a single patient in the hospital." Her words froze me in my steps.

"I have a photographic memory. All I have to do is flip through a patient's file and I'm all set."

She came up behind me. "I don't know who you are, but there is something fishy going on, and I plain to find out. You are just too much like Sakura. You know all of her patients, so well it is as though you operated on them yourself. Only Sakura could be able to do that paperwork so fast." She tried pulling one of her offense moves on me, I dodged. "And you know my moves, as though I was the one who trained you. Let me tell you, I only ever trained Sakura. I bet you are at the same level as a medic as her, too."

"You must still be drunk, because that is obscure."

"I am sober now, Nikki. And something is up, and I will get to the bottom of it."

"You do whatever you want, after all you are the Hokage." With that I left. I was starting to get frustrated.

"You need to calm down, Sakura." Nikki told me.

"I just want things back to the way they were. Why did I ever want this?" I asked her.

"You wanted to save people."

"And I couldn't do that as Sakura?"

"Don't worry Sakura, it might seem annoying now, but it will get better. There will be good moments. Just wait."

"Now, I'm on bad terms with Tsunada." I felt bad.

"She will get over it, once the real Sakura is back."

"If you say so, Nikki."


	8. Frustration Part 2 and Then Relief

Chapter 8

Frustration Part 2 and Then Relief

"Nikki! Nikki!" Naruto called from the door.

I got up from my bed and threw a t-shirt on. I stumbled to the door still half asleep. Then, opened it lazily.

"Hey! Whoa! What happened to you?" Naruto asked stepping inside.

"I barely got any sleep last night." I told him. I truly didn't get any. I'm telling you, being in that hotel room is just throwing me and my usual routine off.

"That sucks! Hey, what are you doing today?" he asked.

"Well, I'm working at the hospital today. That's going to be a big bummer." I confessed plopping down onto a chair.

"Why do you say that?" He asked. It was unlike Sakura to complain about the hospital.

"I'm not on good terms with Tsunada."

"I thought you two were good, last time I checked."

"She thinks I'm too much like Sakura."

He was silent for a while, probably reminding himself that I wasn't Sakura. "Oh? How so?" He knew the answer to his own question.

"She says I know Sakura's patients too well, and that I'm probably planning something or whatever."

"She was probably just drunk."

"That is what I told her, that she was just drunk, but then she said that she was sober. She said it in the most convincing way. I knew at that moment that she really was."

"Don't think too much of it. Let it all blow over."

"I-I feel it will take forever, though."

"You might be right."

"Naruto I am right. I will be marked as Sakura's copy. Do you know what I did yesterday?"

"No what?"

"Well, while I was doing paperwork, I couldn't concentrate right. So, I went to the library and without a second thought I sat right at Sakura's desk. Her name was carved on it and everything."

"That was just a coincidence."

"That combining with how fast I did the paperwork, it is starting to get weird."

"I don't see where you are coming from."

"I-I feel like I can't be myself here." When in actuality being myself was wrong. "I feel like I'm too much like Sakura. It's uncomfortable."

"I wouldn't care what anyone thinks. If you are like Sakura, then who cares?"

"Um, everyone in this village! They, you, all knew her. I, on the other hand, have never met her and I'm just like her. I don't want to be known as the Sakura copy. I want to be known as Nikki."

"You won't Nikki."

"I feel you're wrong, Naruto."

"Maybe, at the moment, but you will see that people will starting thinking you as Nikki. Just give it time."

"Whatever, I better get ready for work."

"Hey, once you're done, I want you to meet a friend of mine. He seemed to be interested in you, after your first interaction with Tsunada."

"Alright."

"See you later then."

"See you." With that he left as fast as he had came.

What am I going to do? Tsunada is going to find out and then it is all going to blow up in my face.

"The tough part about this situation is that Tsunada doesn't get the real story. She has no idea that you are Sakura." Nikki said.

"So I'm going to be accused of, technically, being myself, even though it isn't my real intentions?"

"I don't see what she can do? I mean if people, like Naruto and Kakashi, start to understand that you are not trying to be Sakura, even though you are Sakura, they will simply dismiss you as just someone similar and nothing more."

"I'm pretty sure she can kick me out of this village in a heart beat, for sure."

"After today, even if she sees another reason that you are just like her Sakura, she will realize how important you are. Kicking you out will bring nothing but misfortune to the hospital, just like when you died. Your assistance, and your capabilities as Nikki, should be thanked for finding its way there. Plus, I'm sure Naruto would have your back."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just want today to be over with."

"I know the feeling, but if you just keep standing there, there problem will only become worse. You don't want to be late, don't you?"

"Alright, alright. I get the picture. I'm going."

My entire time at the hospital consisted of Tsunada giving me evil glares and me making sure that I didn't act as I normally did. Normally I would be fully in charge, every doctor and nurse looked up to me, knowing my abilities. Now, that wasn't the case. People would just treat me as a newbie. Even Ino did until she had an accident.

She apparently was freaking out over herself making a mistake in such a risky operation. The nurses were of no help in soothing her. After hearing the commotion, I ran into the Operation Room, suited up and took lead in time to save the man's life. Afterwards, I brought Ino out and had her sit down.

"I can't believe I could be so careless." She confessed.

"It was a simply mistake, everyone makes it at one point." I told her.

"If-if Sakura was here… If she was assigned that operation instead of me…" She trailed off.

"Then you wouldn't have learned anything."

"Huh?" She was shocked.

"I mean, now you know to never make that mistake again. If Sakura did the operation instead of you then you would have never learned that lesson."

"I guess. Then, I suppose, I should be thankful that you were there to fix it." She gave a small smile of thanks. "I'm sure that man could have died if not for you."

"Mm. That would be a possibility."

"You aren't happy with the fact that you saved a life?"

"I am. Trust me. I'm happy knowing I'm helping people."

"Where did you learn to be such a good doctor? Were you trained by someone as talented as Tsunada?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well, you seem to be just as talented as Sakura was. So you two must have had similar training. Maybe by different doctors, but same abilities learned."

There was a small moment of silence before I spoke. "I was trained by my mother, she was pretty famous."

"You and her are both self-medics, right? Have I heard of her?"

"No. Since she was a self-medic she was only famous amongst small villages."

"She _was_?"

"Mm. She died when I was six. We were out traveling when a powerful man attacked the village we were staying at."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I learned from that event. I would study every powerful man I felt would be a threat to me or my patients. That way then I will always be prepared, for anything. And now that I know the man is back I can get my revenge."

"Who was he, the guy?"

"Fuji Sheron."

"He killed Sakura!"

"And my mother."

"You are just a big ball of coincidence aren't you?"

"You're telling me! Me and Sakura, we got a lot in common." So much in common we are the same person!

"You two have similar relations to Fuji Sheron, staying in Konoha, being equally talented doctors, being able to handle Tsunada."

"Also, sitting in the same desk at the library, looking similar, and having the same reactions to situations according to Kakashi and Naruto."

Ino laughed. "I should just start calling you Sakura!" It brought a smile to my face. Would it feel weird being called Sakura again? Or normal?

"But I would never do that of course! You don't have Sakura's signature pink hair and green eyes!" Ino exclaimed.

"I could never be Sakura." I stated.

"No, I don't believe you could ever replace her." Our smiles faded. "But you will ease our pain."

"What?"

"You will be of great assistance to us here at the hospital. I mean just look at what you did in the OR today! You fixed what I couldn't, what I caused. The fact that you are similar to Sakura will make going on without her a little easier. We lose friends and gain new ones. You are one of them."

"The problem with me seeming to be so important here at the moment is one day me leaving."

"You're going to leave? Oh, after your revenge?"

"Mm. I guess, knowing that Naruto and Kakashi would want revenge for Sakura too, maybe my revenge will be easier to grasp. Easier than me on my own. Me helping here, is just a boast."

"Then we will just have to appreciate your presence from here on till you leave." A smile appeared on her face again as she rose from her seat. "Now we better get back to work before Tsunada scowls us."

I laughed and we went back.


End file.
